


If You're Little and You Know It

by WanderingKinder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers, agere, agere!logan, caretaker!patton, caretaker!roman, completely SFW, little!Virgil, little!logan, logan is a mess (tm), sfw, sfw little space, sippy cups, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingKinder/pseuds/WanderingKinder
Summary: Logan is the logical side. He has to keep everything together. From the schedule, to the learning, to then when and where, to the knowing. He's on top of it all, because he has to be.And he can't talk from a point of authority if he's a toddler.A vent fic I wrote because I couldn't sleep and didn't feel well.





	If You're Little and You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Thank you for taking the time out to read this! This is a Little!Logan fic, with Little!Virgil making a small appearance. It's a bit of a vent piece, as I haven't slept in two days (typically when I get a good portion of my work done, as you all know :3) and needed something to do.   
> So, this happened. Enjoy!

Logan was Logic. This much was obvious. He was the stricter side, the one with the most on his shoulders. He also had the most to lose. Thomas had to take him seriously, or he could get hurt. He could fail to make something of himself, and ultimately spiral into a waste of the precious potential Logan attempted to instill in him. He only wanted what was best for his host. He couldn't accomplish that if he wasn't listened to.

It made sense for the others to act as they did. They didn't know just what rested on Logan's shoulders. And he couldn't open up to them. He may have been stressed, but that didn't matter. He needed to seem in control. He had control. He was always in control.

Logan came down from his room at exactly 8:15 a.m., just fifteen minutes after waking up. He began making a cup of coffee, using the single serve as it was just him this early.

He appreciated the time he had to himself in the mornings. He sat down in his recliner, settling his cup on a coaster neatly on the side table. He continued, doing something strictly reserved for his morning routine. He tucked his feet up with him on the large recliner, leaning back just a bit. It was comforting to be curled up. He pulled out his phone and started to do something else he only did when he was alone and curled up on his recliner. He opened a game app.

It wasn't meant to stimulate his mind, it was a rather easy game that required little to no thought. He simply had to keep the food bowl filled, and cats would come to visit the virtual home. It had no purpose, no reasoning, but perhaps that was the reason, not that Logan would ever admit that.

He played on his game for a few minutes, catching a good picture of the new cat that had appeared on the train he'd set out. He smiled and set the kitty's profile picture, enjoying the easy feeling that flowed over him.

But of course, good things had to come to an end. He checked the time and then closed the app. Right on time, at 9:00 a.m., both Patton and Roman's alarms went off. He knew that they all used to arise at the same time, excluding Virgil, as the anxious trait typically slept a little later due to his insomnia, but he found that he didn't feel quite right without his morning time to himself. He wished that he could check his game throughout the day, but it was a stupid want. It wasn't logical. He had his time in the morning. It was enough.

So when Patton and Roman came downstairs, his feet were firmly on the floor, his butt firmly planted in a chair in the dining room. It was also unprofessional to be in his recliner, least of all with his socked feet up on the cushions with him.

"Ugh, I sincerely hope that that coffee is mine," he heard Roman grumble, seeing the Prince come around the corner a moment later.

"I'm afraid not, Roman," he said wryly, taking a sip from his mug.

"Then why can I smell it?" he groused.

Patton was in just behind the other, snickering. "Well, because you have a nose, silly!"

Logan elected to ignore them for the moment. Roman's question made absolutely zero sense, and of course Patton had a retort. It was unnecessary for him to start the day off by bickering with Roman over his need to be irrelevant.

He realized that he was in a rather frustrated mood. He couldn't quite place why, considering that everything had been perfectly fine this morning. He shoved it off. He was certain he was fine.

Roman and Patton both joined him at the table, bowls of cereal in hand for each of them. Patton must have been having an easy day. He set the bowl down in front of Logan, smiling.

"Patton, I could have-" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"C'mon, Lo, a growing boy needs to eat!" Patton joked as he strolled back into the kitchen, presumably to retrieve a bowl for himself.

Why did that make him feel a little warm? Patton always brought him breakfast, and he always protested. What was so different about today? Logan couldn't put his finger on it, and quickly decided that he couldn't stand not being able to.

Roman busied himself with his food, shoveling it into his mouth. "So," he started after a bite. "What's the agenda for today?" he asked, taking another bite.

Patton smiled. "Well, first, you eat your breakfast, Ro," he said playfully.

Logan cut in. "Today the schedule consists of working on two short videos and doing two hours of editing on the lastest Sanders Sides."

Roman huffed. "I'm not exactly feeling it today," he said. "I'm thinking it's time for an adventure!" the Princely side declared.

Logan rolled his eyes. "We have the schedule, Roman," he said firmly. He also 'wasn't feeling it', though he had couldn't put his finger on why. He just felt a little... off. It was difficult to understand, but he didn't want to waste his time on it.

"Yeah, kiddo," Patton added. "We have to make sure that we're updating our content! You wouldn't want your fans to miss your face, would you?" he encouraged. He was always so much better at motivation with Roman than he would ever be, and he found himself secretly grateful for the paternal trait.

Roman of course put a hand to his chest, the other brandishing his spoon high above his head. Such ridiculousness, truly. "Of course not! I just also feel like the fans need to see my face, lest they forget!"

"Yeah, you do have a pretty forgettable face, huh, Princey?" a dark voice snarked playfully. Virgil was awake.

Roman huffed, mock hurt crossing his features. "Good morning to you, too, Virge."

Virgil gave a little two-fingered salute and moved over to the now-finished coffee pot. Was Logan so out of it that he hadn't even noticed that they'd started the coffee pot? He always noticed. Logan felt off, for sure. What had he even been doing? He hated spacing out.

Virgil brought Patton his cup, then went back and made Roman's. He set the mug down beside the Prince. "Truce?" he joked.

"I suppose a truce should suffice," Roman agreed with a fond smile.

Logan just held onto his cup of coffee, sipping at it for something to do. Today was going to be a long day.

Morning continued into the afternoon, which continued into the evening. Pressure had been building behind Logan's eyes, almost a pain but not quite. He felt uncomfortable in his clothing and wanted to yank it off and wrap up in his sweater and joggers. But he refused to give in to the urge.

If Logan were being honest, the tendencies he was experiencing had been happening for a very long time. He'd usually been able to stuff them down, however. He had no words for how he was feeling, and he had been too- too nervous, he supposed, to research it. He knew it was stupid. He was logic. He should never let anything keep him from knowledge. But he just couldn't. The feelings were illogical, therefore any answer he got on the subject would also be.

The day carried into the night, and from there to bed. Logan found himself leaving his closet light on and the door slightly cracked. He couldn't help it, the room seemed too oppressive in the complete dark he usually slept in. The closet light brought him comfort. He couldn't help but feel like there was something else he could be doing instead of that, but he couldn't find the right solution. He was almost thinking through a fog, and he had to fight to get anything accomplished. He hoped he wasn't sick. It was hard enough today to convince Roman to do as he needed.

The next few days passed with Logan feeling coiled tighter and tighter. He found himself wanting more and more the comforts he only allowed in the time he had in the morning. He pulled out his phone, right in the middle of the kitchen, wanting to desperately to check on his game. He thankfully stuffed it back into his pocket. He needed to get himself under control. To make matters worse, as he once again had to re-work the schedule, he found himself chewing on his pen. It was incredibly unsanitary, and he was disgusted with his behavior. He needed to get this under control.

  
He moved out into the living room later, finding Roman just sitting there, lounging in comfortable clothes and scrolling through his phone. How dare he? If Logan had to suffer in his regular attire, then Roman should have had to as well. The thought caught him rather off guard, as did the rush of bitter emotion. He forced it all down. There was nothing rong with the professional way he was dressed, tie and all.

"Roman, I thought you were supposed to be working on the next script. The schedule clearly-"

"Oh, stuff your schedule, Logan," the romantic trait scoffed. "I'll get to it, okay? But I'm in the middle of this."

Typically, being cut off would only make him angry, not... this. He didn't even know what he was feeling. His throat was a bit tighter. Was he truly getting sick? He couldn't afford to lose his voice. He needed to keep everyone on track and record more for the next Sanders Sides.

"Roman, you need to get that done, otherwise we'll be behind again and I'll have to re-work the schedule," he insisted.

Roman scoffed once more, waving his free hand dismissively. "Look, Lo, I don't really care right now, okay? All you do is work on the schedule anyways." In truth, he wasn't mad at Logan. Roman was upset with himself. He couldn't seem to get any of his thoughts- any of the good ones, anyways- down on paper. He really needed to get the work done, but it just wasn't happening. So, he was taking a bit of that out on Logan. The tie-wearing trait was fine, he could handle it.

Or so Roman thought.

But Logan felt more of the pressure bubbling up in his head, making him feel so conflicted and hurt. A soft noise escaped his throat, unable to make it go away. He bought a hand up, a careful hand touching his temple. He wanted to curl up and cry, hard. Ro was being so mean!

He shook his head and violently stuffed the thought down. "Roman, I really-"

"Quit being such a baby about your schedule, Logan!" Roman snapped, finally turning his head from his phone to look at Logan. He immediately realized that what he'd done was probably the worst thing he could have done. Logan looked so conflicted and distraught. "Lo, I-"

But Logan, and his repression of his regression, had finally been pushed over. The logical trait sunk to the floor, curled up in a ball, and shook with the force of his almost silent sobs. He was hurting, and it felt so good to let it out for once.

Roman was in complete shock. Logan rarely got anything other than angry. To see him sad, let alone crying? He dropped to his knees beside the shivering trait, hands fluttering as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Patton!"

The moral trait had been upstairs, once more sorting through a few old albums with a fond little smile. That is until a panicked cry of his name startled him out of his thoughts. His body was in motion, bolting for the door and running down the stairs. He heard a second set of feet behind him, and he knew it was Virgil.

The first thing he was greeted with was Roman, staring up at him with the most stricken expression. And then- Logan? Crying?

Patton knelt down as well, trying to care for his family. "Logan? Logan, sweetheart, what happened?"

Logan was aware of Roman getting closer, and he'd curled tighter on himself. When he heard Patton running down the stairs, he knew that he had to pull himself together. But he just couldn't. He continued to sob into his knees, arms curled up tightly around them. He just shook his head.

"I- I was mean to him," Roman admitted. "He wanted me to work on the script, and I took my anger at my writer's block out on him. He just started crying, though! I don't know what to do!"

Patton gave Roman a 'we'll talk about this later' look. "Lo, honey, can I touch you?" Logan nodded, so he carefully brushed his hair back. "There you are, honey," he said fondly. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Can you tell me what happened?" he questioned.

Logan just shook his head. He couldn't articulate how he was feeling. His hair being touched soothed something in him, though, just a bit. He wanted more, which was stupid. He just couldn't snap out of it, and it frustrated him more, fueling his tears.

"Pat, I think- I think he's little," Virgil finally spoke.

Logan definitely recognized the word, and he shook harder. He wasn't! He had seen the term a few times when doing research for Sanders Sides. It'd been under coping mechanisms for anxiety. He'd immediately dismissed it as an option for himself. He was mature, he had to be!

Patton looked to Virgil, then everything fell into place. "Lo," he said softly. "Hey, it's okay." The moral trait made sure to keep his voice sweet and light. He had to be delicate. Logan was shaking so badly. "Can I pull you into my lap, sweet one?"

Logan whined softly. He didn't want to be touched, he was mature! But, being held sounded so comforting, so good. He looked up at Patton, feeling like there was nowhere safer than being in his arms at that moment. He bit into his lip and nodded.

Patton smiled more at the nod. "Okay, honey, okay." He scooted closer and pulled Logan carefully into his lap sideways, a hand on his back and the other under his knees, holding him close. Logan's breathing finally started to even out a bit, and he took it as a good sign.

Logan felt settled as he was finally in Patton's arms. His arms stayed curled protectively against his chest. The crying tapered off, and he was exhausted. He rested his head against Patton's chest, eyes slipping shut. He found himself chewing on his lip more, despite the fact that it was incredibly sore.

Roman felt so guilty. He'd been so mean to Logan he'd forced him to regress. He was ashamed of his behavior. "Lo, I'm so sorry," he said, voice thick with remorse. Logan whimpered quietly, but nodded, his way of accepting the apology. "Can I get you some juice?" he offered. Another conflicted whine left Logan's mouth, so Roman went on ahead and conjured the sippy cup anyway. He passed the sippy to Patton, who took with it a proud little smile.

Patton handed the little in his lap the juice, and Logan was thirsty enough to drink it. He took a few sips, more or less calmed down. He found himself chewing absently on the tip of the lid, finding it to be more soothing than he'd expected.

"Logan," Roman started off softly. "Can I- can I hold you?" he asked softly. Logan chewed more on the sippy cup lid but nodded. "Alright, honey. Pat, a little help?" Between the two of them combined, they managed to get Logan over safely into Roman's lap. The creative trait looked at Logan seriously. "I want to apologize to you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Lo. I really hope you can let me make it up to you. I haven't been protecting you very well, and that's my failing. I'm sorry."

Logan listened to the apology, feeling a little better about it all. Roman was sorry. It eased the uncomfortable tightness in his chest, allowed him to draw a breath a little bit easier. He rested his head against Roman's strong chest, still chewing on the lid.

Virgil moved up, sitting on the floor with the others and giving Lo a little smile. He waved his hands and conjured a black pacifier with a galaxy button and handle. "This may be a bit more nice to have," he said gently.

Logan eyed Virgil and the pacifier. He really wanted it. It looked so nice, and Virgil was so calm. But he wasn't going to do something like that! No way. He shook his head with another little whine. "No. You'll think that m'weird, and not listen t'me," he said.

Virgil shook his head. "Lo," he started off softly. "No, honey, we don't think you're weird. I- I'm a little, too," he admitted. He nodded as Logan's eyes reconnected with his. "I regress, too, and it's okay. It's alright. I know this is new and scary, but you have us, and you can trust us, okay? So, will you trust me?"

Logan thought it over. "O-okay." He fiddled with the deep blue sippy cup in his hands. He'd finished about half the apple juice anyways. He looked over the pacifier in Virgil's hand. He didn't hate it, and it even had a small star hanging off the handle by a short chain. Upon closer inspection, the star had glitter and water inside, causing it to swirl like a snowglobe when Virgil moved.

Virgil smiled and leaned up, carefully popping the pacifier into Logan's mouth. The logical trait took it between his teeth, rolling it around for a moment. It was strange, but calming. He rested further against Roman, letting himself have this moment.

Patton saw the look Virgil was giving Logan's pacifier, and he smiled. "Would you like your soother, honey?" he asked softly. Virgil bit his lip, but nodded. "Well, c'mere, then," the moral trait said warmly, opening up his arms for Virgil to crawl into. He quickly did, sitting sideways facing towards Logan. Patton waved his hand and conjured up the dark purple pacifier with a bat on the button. He easily popped it into Virgil's mouth, who took it gratefully.

"Well, it seems like we've got quite our hands full," Roman said, holding Logan a bit tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," Patton agreed, watching over the two littles as they fell asleep in the caretakers' laps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See a typo? Something sucks?   
> Scream at me down in the comments!   
> Come find me on Tumblr @littlestofsides :D


End file.
